scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Daphne Blake (Sarah Michelle Gellar)
:This article is about the live-action theatrical incarnation of Daphne Blake. For other incarnations, see Daphne Blake (disambiguation). | actor= Sarah Michelle Gellar }} Daphne Blake is the fashion conscious member of Mystery Incorporated. Physical appearance Daphne is an attractive, hourglass-shaped Caucasian female adult, with long red-orange hair. She wears purple clothing. Personality Daphne is the more danger prone one in the gang. It is said that she is constantly getting kidnapped by the villains, usually because Fred's plans backfire. , film 1. History Early life The gang had known each other since they were kids and Scooby-Doo was a puppy, , film 2. and attended Coolsville High together. Scrappy-Doo had joined them until he started demanding leadership, and other annoyances, which the gang couldn't put up with anymore, leading them to abandon him in the desert near Yucca Flats. ''Scooby-Doo'' (film) At the Wow-O Toy Factory, Daphne was captured by the Luna Ghost, tired of being the damsel in distress. At the scene of the unmasking of the Luna Ghost, Daphne as well as the other members of Mystery Inc. quit and went their separate ways. Two years later, in which she spent taking Kung Fu lessons for self defense, she received an invitation from the owner of Spooky Island. She ran into her former gang members at the airport where they discover that they all received the letter and are all going to Spooky Island. In Shaggy Rogers's attempt to get Mystery Inc. back together, Daphne only agreed to it if Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley do, which they don't and the gang make their way to Spooky Island. Once there, Emile Monavarious the owner of Spooky Island informed them of what has been going on and the gang became very competitive with each other about solving the mystery. Daphne followed a voodoo man that lives on the shores of Spooky Island. She accidentally interrupted him while he was about to sacrifice a dead chicken. She told him that shes looking for clues on the strange behavior of the college students, he gave her a warning not to go to the Spooky Island castle. She took it as a trick and brought Shaggy and Scooby-Doo along with her to the Castle where they met Fred and Velma. They all split up and looked for clues, Daphne going by herself. She used her Kung Fu skills to kick a tough door open. When one of the servants saw them he turned the ride on and one of the carriages came straight for Daphne and took her with it, just as Daphne was about to run straight into knives sticking out of the wall the ride shut down, just missing the wall. Daphne explored more of the castle and came upon the Daemon Ritus she quickly grabbed it in an escape from getting caught. She was later captured by Zarkos and had her protoplasm removed from her body and a demon possessed her and took over her body. However, some time later, Shaggy finds the cauldron containing everyone's protoplasm, and manages to recover Daphne's and send it back to her body. However, in the meantime, her body had ended up being purged of the demon that possessed it when Fred's protoplasm returned to her body after failing to return to his own body, leaving Daphne to purge Fred's body of the demon possessing it. When they regroup with Shaggy and Velma after Shaggy recovers the Daemon Ritus, the Daemon Ritus causes all four of their protoplasm souls to be mixed-matched around before finally returning to their correct bodies, allowing Daphne to get her body back at long last. An explosion causes them to discover that the voodoo man Daphne spoke to earlier had failed in performing a ritual to protect himself as he explains about the demons and their impending Darkopolypse Ritual, which if successful, would allow the demons to rule Earth for 10,000 years, thus explaining why they have been stealing the protoplasm of visitors to Spooky Island and possessing the bodies. As Daphne and the others then realize that Scooby is in grave danger as it was him who would be the sacrifice needed to complete the Darkopolypse Ritual, they finally agree to reunite Mystery Inc. to save Scooby and the world from the demons. While Fred, Velma, and Shaggy infiltrate the ritual after setting up the trap to destroy the demons, Daphne prepares to carry out her part in opening the skylight and unleashing the Crystal Skull disco ball to reflect the sunlight off it, but is intercepted by Zarkos. When it looks as if he has her at his mercy, Daphne, refusing to be the damsel in distress any further, bites Zarkon's hand, forcing him to let her go, where she then overpowers him with her martial arts, before using him to break open the skylight, causing him to fall on and knock over the cauldron containing all the protoplasm souls, spilling them and allowing them to be returned to their rightful owners, before releasing the Crystal Skull to reflect the sunlight and destroy the exposed demons. Meanwhile, it is revealed that Scrappy-Doo was responsible for everything, wanting revenge on Mystery Inc. and his uncle Scooby for kicking him out of the gang previously because of his lust for power. He had used the Daemon Ritus to absorb enough souls to transform into a monstrous version of himself called Scrappy Rex, but Shaggy rips the Daemon Ritus off his chest, freeing the souls, and reducing Scrappy back to his original self that Scooby smacks into a wall to knock him out cold. Scrappy, Zarkos, and the rest of their henchmen are arrested by the authorities and taken to prison, while Daphne and the rest of Mystery Inc. make it clear to the press that they are back in business. ''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' Daphne is back in Coolsville to celebrate the grand opening of the Coolsonian Criminology Museum with the rest of Mystery Inc., only for the ceremony to be ruined when the now fully-living Pterodactyl Ghost attacks and steals the costumes of the Black Knight Ghost and 10,000 Volt Ghost under the command of the Evil Masked Figure. This started Mystery Inc. on the path to being discredited and loathed by all of Coolsville due to a smear campaign being done by Coolsville news reporter Heather Jasper Howe while the Evil Masked Figure stole the rest of the costumes from the Coolsonian Criminology Museum to create a veritable monster army to take over Coolsville. The gang suspect that the original Pterodactyl Ghost, Jonathan Jacobo, is responsible, only to learn he died after a botched prison escape attempt, and try the Black Knight Ghost, Jeremiah Wickles, instead, only to learn little in terms of clues after investigating his mansion and being attacked by a living Black Knight Ghost itself, similar to the Pterodactyl Ghost. Daphne also tries to help Velma win the heart of Patrick Wisely, the curator of the museum, to little success as Mystery Inc. is soon being booed and jeered by their former peers. Daphne then goes with Fred and Velma to catch up to Shaggy and Scooby, who tailed Wickles to the Old Tyme Mining Town, learning that he intended to reopen the place as a theme park. They soon locate the lair of the Evil Masked Figure and the machine that has been turning the monster costumes into real monsters, only to have to flee after Shaggy and Scooby accidentally bring to life the costumes of Miner 49er, Captain Cutler, the Zombie, and the Tar Monster, taking the control panel with them. Soon, Mystery Inc. was forced to abandon Coolsville and flee in the Mystery Machine to their old high school clubhouse in the swamps, where they discover they can reverse-engineer the control panel and revert the monsters back into the costumes they were created from. After being attacked by Captain Cutler, they return to Coolsville and the Monster Hive to complete their plan, but Daphne is forced into doing battle with the 10,000 Volt Ghost, who electrocutes her badly, but with a little teamwork alongside Fred, she is able to destroy the 10,000 Volt Ghost and the Black Knight by use of jumper cables to draw the 10,000 Volt Ghost into the Black Knight, causing the 10,000 Volt Ghost to overload and explode, destroying both it and the original costume. However, in the Monster Hive, Miner 49er, the Skeleton Men, Zombie, and worst of all, the Tar Monster, try to prevent Mystery Inc. from returning the control panel to the main machine, but while Daphne is trapped by the Tar Monster alongside Shaggy, Velma, and Fred, Scooby is able to get past all the monsters, including the dreaded Pterodactyl Ghost, and is able to place the control panel back and undo the effects of the monster maker, returning the surviving monsters back into the costumes they were created from. When Coolsville arrives the next morning with the police and press, the Evil Masked Figure is unmasked as Howe, only to then reveal she was really Dr. Jacobo, who had survived his presumed prison escape that killed him. Jacobo is arrested again, alongside Howe's cameraman Ned, and Coolsville once more loves Mystery Inc. Daphne joined everyone as they celebrate later on at the Faux Ghost. Appearances * Scooby-Doo * Gallery Daphne_Banner.jpg|First film daphne scooby-doo.jpg|Second film Notes/trivia * Sarah Michelle Gellar's time as Daphne was alluded to when her cartoon counterpart mentioned her in the Valentine's Day episode of What's New, Scooby-Doo? In other languages References Category:Coolsville citizens (theatrical films) Category:Martial artists Category:Mystery Incorporated (theatrical films) Category:Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed characters Category:Scooby-Doo: The Movie characters